There has been a long-standing need to provide energy generation from renewable sources. Various renewable energy sources have been pursued, such as solar energy, wind, geothermal, and biomass for biofuels as well as others. There also exists an ever-increasing need for cost effective, large scale installation techniques and technologies for renewable energy systems.
Various approaches have been taken to achieve cost effective installation of solar energy generation systems. To that end, much focus has been directed to creating standardized parts and simplified designs that reduce the effort and expense of building a solar energy installation. One example of a simplified solar energy system is a Compact Linear Fresnel Reflector (CLFR) system.
However, all such efforts still result in significant up front expense in both labor and equipment related to installation of solar energy systems.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for improved systems and methods for installing solar energy generating systems. The present disclosure fulfills these needs and others.
Accordingly, methods of installing solar energy systems are provided which require minimum labor and facilitate inexpensive storage and transport. These and other features of the disclosed embodiments will be appreciated from review of the detailed description, along with the accompanying figures in which like reference numbers refer to like parts throughout.